1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a saw machine, and more particularly to a power saw machine incorporated with a cutting guide arrangement which comprises a tile guider having a plurality of guider edges capable of guiding tiles to be cut into a desirable size and shape by the power saw machine.
2. Description of Related Arts
Power saw machines are widely used in various industries for provision of rapid and high quality cutting of such construction and manufacturing materials as granite, marble, slate, pave, brick, ceramics, and masonry. A conventional power saw machine usually comprises a supporting frame, a cutting platform securely mounted on the supporting frame, and a cutter head which is movably overhung on top of the cutting platform and comprises a cutting blade which is arranged to be driven by a motor so as to cut a work piece laid and fixed on the cutting platform. In order to cut the work piece into a desirable shape, the work piece is orientated into different directions and slowly moved towards the rotating cutting blade.
Despite the advancement of mechanical and electrical design of the power saw machine in recent years, little has been done on the guiding mechanism of the work piece, leaving the applications of the power saw machine to be rather limited, and that the operation of the it becomes inflexible. Because of these reasons, very often, the ‘products’ of such conventional power saw machine merely have conventional shapes such as square, rectangular shape, and at best, triangular shape.
Although it is unfair to say that there is no conventional guiding mechanism employed in conventional power saw machine, the existence of which allows only among the simplest shapes of raw material to be cut. Also, when a tile needs being cut diagonally, a user can merely use his or her experiences to adjust the position of the tile on the cutting platform. Even though a right triangular shaped tile guider is incorporated with the power saw machine for guiding the tile on the cutting platform, the tile guider can only guide one side edge of the tile such that the tile may force to be misaligned during cutting. Thus, due to the various sizes of the tile, the user always has difficulty to guide the tile because of the standard size of the tile guider.